


Warm Morning

by rin_bae



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club, free eternal summer - Fandom, free! Es - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a small cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin_bae/pseuds/rin_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a comfortable warm morning and with the accompany of another person makes it a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Morning

Haru was awoken by the shaking of the bed, the shaking of someone getting off the matress. This caused a small annoyed groan escape his throat since he really isn't a morning person compared to his lover. 

The warm rays of the sun shined through the curtains from the raven haired male's room which illuminated the room in beautiful morning color. His eyes drifted over to the clock that was on his nightstand. 7:34. It was still too damn early to get out of the bed. With the warm feeling of the sheets wasn't really helping, only making him feel even more comfortable and drifting into slumber. Although, he was interrupted due to the sound of a closing door and a body shifting back into the empty warm spot. He kept on and pretended to be asleep but that didn't quite fooled the taller male.

"Mornin', Haru." The red headed male spoke in a low tone as he moved an arm over Haru's waist.

Ah, how much did he loved the sound of his dear lover's voice. Haru couldn't help but shift closer to the male in seek for warmth along with an arm wrapping around the toned torso of the male.

"Mm, Morning.." The sleepy raven haired spoke before he snuzzled into his lover's chest.

He knew that he would never get tired of Rin's sweet cherry blossom scent. The fact that he loves cherry blossoms so much, wanting to swim in a pool full of their petals and representing the delicate flower was trully something. Something that he could never forget.

Haru felt the way Rin's thumb rubbed small circles around his hip bone, making the smaller male hum in delight. "I don't want to get up.." He whined against the male's chest, honestly, he was just so comftorable just like this. It wasn't every morning that they were together like this, although that would be pretty amazing.

"It's alright," he said, "it's still early so just go back to sleep." He mumbled along with a small loving chuckle while he trailed a hand up behind Haru's head, running his fingers through the male's soft dark locks. This was something that Haru wouldn't get tired of either. He wants time to stop just for them to enjoy their small time together. This was better than nothing at least.

"Good." He spoke lowly in a sleepy tone, his eyes-lids felt heavy once again so he simply gave up on them and went along the drift. Haru shifted closer against his lover, their legs tangled together under the sheets. Before Haru had completely fallen asleep, he could've sworn he heard a soft 'Love you' escape from Rin's lips. 

He wouldn't change this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm not fluent on English, I'm hispanic so I hope I didn't make any errors! Let me know how I did on the comments if you'd like. It would be really appreciated!


End file.
